


Harry goes dark – goblet of fire

by ZoeWolfhowler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWolfhowler/pseuds/ZoeWolfhowler
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his friends and Gryffindors when his name is chosen by the goblet, and he starts to become dark and helps resurrect the dark lord. Future tomarry or whatever it is called.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Harry Potter for champion

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: the characters are J.K. Rowling’s and the timeline will be moved up to an earlier date, anything that you recognize is probably hers too, if you have a problem with boyxboy then why are you reading this? The tomarry relationship will develop much later on and I have slow updates

It was September the 21st and the champions for the tournament would finally be chosen, I was so excited. I walked down to the great hall with Ron and Hermione, betting on who was going to be the Hogwarts champion. ‘I just hope it’s not a Slytherin, they don’t deserve the honour and they would just cheat,’ I said.

We sat down and started eating and waiting for dinner to end so that the champions would be chosen.

………….

‘Harry Potter’

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, everyone was looking at me, staring at me, glaring at me. I looked at Hermione and Ron for help, but they were both glaring at me. ‘Harry! Up here if you please’ I numbly stumbled over and through the side door to the room with the champions.

They were saying something but all I heard was a ringing in my ears. I just wanted a quiet year, I did not want to compete in the bloody tournament, I wanted to cheer on Cedric and have a quiet year. Not even Hermione and Ron believe me, they are my best friends.

The teachers came in and started arguing but I still heard nothing. Then professor Moody shook me and said, ‘Listen up boy!’ I flinched. I hated when people touched me or called me freak, I never got over the Dursleys abuse, especially since I go back every summer to get beaten up again.

The teachers continued to argue, and I heard something about needing to compete and that someone might want to kill me again. Then they sent the champions and I to bed. Because I was snot a champion, just a fraud.

When I got to the dormitory the fat lady sneered at me and when I opened the door it was like a sudden blast of sound. The Gryffindor’s, my friends and housemates, were all glaring and booing at me. I could not believe it. Then Hermione came and punched me hard in the face going on about loyalty and honour and cheating. And then Ron came, finally, my best mate would tell the others to stop and we could talk to Hermione like the civilised people we are.

I was wrong.

‘How could you mate! You brought dishonour to the entire house and cheated, you could have at least told me how you did it and let me join in but instead you decided to be the selfish git you are and keep all the fame and money to yourself. WE ARE OVER!’

‘Ron’ I said weakly, ‘it wasn’t me, you know that I don’t want all this fame and glory, I don’t want the money either, I just wanted a quiet year, you two know this!’ I said raising my voice.

‘You dirty, obnoxious, cheat’ said Ron venomously ‘we all know you soak up all the fame and attention like a sponge, I’m okay with that, I always let you have the glory, but this, why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I DIDN’T PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET’ I shouted, just believe me, I would never do that. Then I turned around and went straight to bed and closed the curtains around it. It reminded me of my cupboard, the small space, I never liked sleeping in such an open room.

………….

I woke up the next day to an empty dorm room and a free Saturday without Hermione and Ron. I went to the great hall, but everyone was glaring at me, so I just went outside to the forbidden forest. I walked blindly into it without a care in the world, wondering around like an idiot.

Then I stumbled across a clearing with some black horses. I hesitantly went up and petted one, they were warm and soft. He nuzzled me, I just knew that he was male, and I started to scratch him behind his ears. They were soft and velvety and black as night.

‘He likes you’ a faintly hissy voice said behind me, I turned around in shock and came face to face with a little, green, garden snake with red eyes, if I didn’t know better I would say he was a basilisk.

‘Who are you?’ I asked. ‘I am a snake and I have no name’ he replied. ‘why are you talking to me?’ ‘You are a speaker, hatchling, and you seemed upset.’

‘What’

‘Have you not researched the ability of a parslemage?’

‘what do you mean, parslemage?’

When you went to Gringotts and tested yourself for abilities and magic parslemage showed up yes, well a parslemage can do parslemagic, speak the language of the snakes, and be immune to death by snakes’

‘Woah, hold up, what do you mean being tested at Gringotts for magical abilities?’

‘Every witch and wizard does the test at the age of eleven to see what they can and can’t do, you should have got a letter from Gringotts telling you to have the test at eleven along with your bank statements’ the snake said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘I never got any bank statement or letters from Gringotts, what do you mean?’

‘Obviously, your magical guardian is an incompetent human like any other, you should write to Gringotts right now to do the test’

‘Okay, and what is a magical guardian’

‘The goblins will tell you…’

With that the snake slithered away and left me standing there in total confusion. I shook my head, petted the black horse one more time, and went to the owlery to get Hedwig.

Once at the owlery I quickly scribbled out a letter to Gringotts on a piece of parchment and watched Hedwig fly off. I felt like everyone important to me was leaving me right now.

………….

It was Saturday the 29th of September at 5:30 am and I was sneaking of to Gringotts. The goblins had contacted me a few days ago and told me to come to Gringotts at 6 am today and provided me with a portkey. I crept under my cloak with the map in my hand and went through the secret passage that led to Honey dukes where I could portkey out of once I was out of the wards of Hogwarts.

The past week had been horrible, everyone was hexing me all the time and ignoring me. They all thought that I cheated and wanted to be the Hogwarts champion. Even the usually kind Hufflepuffs hated me, saying that I was trying to steal their honour.

When I saw the entrance to the cellar, I knew that I was passed the wards and whispered the activation word ‘Gringotts’

I felt a pull in my gut, and I was in an office with a young goblin watching we. I quickly pulled my cloak of and had this gut feeling to bow to the goblin and remain silent.

The goblin broke the silence saying ‘greetings heir apparent Potter, I am Potter account manager Ragnok. I see that you have finally decided to visit us after all the ignored letters’

‘What do you mean all of the letters? I never got any and I wrote a letter to you last week.’

‘Ever since you turned eleven, we have been sending you reminders to have your magic tested and we have been sending you quarterly bank statements, you should have been getting them.’

‘Well I never got any post from Gringotts, I didn’t even know that I would have bank statements or that there was a test about my magical abilities.’

‘Hmm… what about all the introduction books to the magical world, they clearly stated that there was a test?’

‘What introduction books! There were introduction books?’

‘This is very suspicious; someone has been messing with your mail and you getting the standard introduction books. This will be fixed very soon, as a Potter you are one of our high-profile clients, therefor you get access to some of our products and work that others would not. For now, just follow me to do the test, I will get you the list for the introduction books.’

I was very confused, how was I a high-profile client? What was going on? And most of all, who was my magical guardian?

Ragnok pulled out a bowl, a ceremonial knife and a piece of parchment. ‘Five drops of blood into the bowl, no more no less’ I hesitantly cut my hand with the knife and let five drops of blood fall into the bowl, then we waited, we waited for 5 minutes. The parchment started filling up on its own accord with scarlet ink.

_Name: Hadrian James Sirius Evans Potter_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased)_

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter, n_ _ée Evans (deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Marianne Longbottom, n_ _ée Prewett (compromised)_

_Magical guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Muggle guardians: Petunia Dursley, n_ _ée Evans, Vernon Dursley_

_ Magical affinities _

_Animagus: Shadow phoenix_

_Affinity to wordless magic_

_Affinity to duelling_

_Affinity to transfiguration_

_Affinity to charms_

_Affinity to DADA_

_Affinity to dark arts_

_Affinity to potions_

_Affinity to ancient runes_

_Affinity to arithmancy_

_Affinity to warding_

_Affinity to magical creatures_

_Affinity to languages: French, Bulgarian, Gobbledegook, Veela, Mermish, Latin, Ancient Greek, Gaelic, Italian_

_Affinity to legilimency & occlumency _

_ Magical heritage _

_Parseltongue_

_Parslemage_

_Half Veela_

_ Magical blocks and compulsions _

_IQ 70% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Magical power 70% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mail ward to all but Gryffindors in Harry Potter’s year, the Weasley family, Sirius Black, Hedwig, Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore_

_Parseltongue 100% by Albus Dumbledore (failed)_

_Parslemage 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wordless magic 70% by Albus Dumbledore_

_All other magical affinities 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Veela heritage 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamour by Albus Dumbledore_

_Compulsion to light_

_Compulsion to Weasleys_

_Compulsion to Gryffindor_

_Compulsion to marry Ginevra Weasley_

_Compulsion to befriend Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger_

_Compulsion to bravery and loyalty_

_Compulsion against dark magic_

_Compulsion against Malfoys_

_Compulsion against Slytherin_

_Compulsion against death eaters_

_Compulsion against Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Compulsion against Severus Snape_

_ Magical family heritage _

_Heir of house Potter_

_Heir of house Black_

_Heir of house Slytherin_

_Heir of house Gryffindor_

_Heir of Ravenclaw_

_Heir of Hufflepuff_

_Heir of Emrys_

_Heir of Peverell_

‘I am going to murder Albus fucking Dumbledore’ I was so angry that I was shouting, my entire life had been a lie. It was all compulsions and blocks.

‘I have to agree with you, I do not know how he is even your magical guardian, but he is utterly failing at it. Now, we can get rid of the glamour, compulsions and blocks with a ritual, it would be very painful, but you would feel much better. We can also make you a ring that would continue the glamour when you had it on, but it would slowly lose a bit of the glamour over time so that you would get back to your natural form and people wouldn’t notice. Would you like this ring or a simpler one that just holds the glamour?’

I was still in complete shock but was able to say ‘the first ring please’

‘Very well Mr Potter, follow me’ He led me to a small circular room with runic letters inscribed all over the floor. We waited about a minute until 4 goblins walked in each holding a wooden staff with a different coloured gem at the top. ‘This is where I leave you Mr Potter, good luck.’

Ragnok walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and the other goblins looked at me. The one at the head spoke up saying, ‘My name is Grannok, to complete the ritual please disrobe of everything, including glasses and put it on this chair.’

I blushed and hesitantly started to take Dudley’s old baggy clothes of, once I got to the underwear I stopped, blushing again. ‘Stop dawdling, we have things to do, hurry up and take everything off.’

I hurriedly took my underwear and Grannok instructed that I stand on the 5-pointed golden star in the middle of the room. They started chanting in some ancient language and the lights dimmed, then my body started burning, it hurt so much, I just wanted it to all go away. I started screaming and shrieking, then everything went dark.

………….

I woke up to someone saying, ‘he should be waking up soon, it seems that the ritual had some unintended effects on him.’

‘What do you mean unintended effects, what happened?’

‘You can speak gobbledegook?’

‘What? No!’

‘You are speaking it right now,’ she said dryly, ‘on your test it said you had an affinity to languages and listed Gobbledegook as one of them, obviously that worked. As for unintended side effects, you can now see very well and it seems that all the scars from abuse, brittle bones and your underweight have also been fixed. You now have strong bones, no scars except for your lightning bolt scar, and you have grown two inches and you are now in good shape and we can not see your bones. We shall not ass this to your glamour ring, we shall just let it be. You can stop wearing glasses and I suggest you start to work out or run every morning to stay in good shape.

Go to Twilfitt and Tatting’s to get new robes and buy many books, knockturn alley has a great selection. You will also need a new wand; with all your new power your old wand will no longer work. There is a place called _wood and core_ that sells wands in knockturn alley. Those wands will also not have a trace. It seems that with the ritual you lost the trace on your body, now you can do magic whenever you want wherever you want. You can now also access your Animagus form, a shadow phoenix is quite rare, well done. Griphook will take you down to your vault, do not worry about money, Ragnok will give you something for that. Here is your glamour ring and you can look at yourself in the mirror.’

With that Grannok turned around and left, leaving me alone in the room with Griphook. I turned around and looked at myself, I gasped. My pitch-black hair was longer and straighter, it was also no longer going up all over the place. I was also taller and more muscular; you could see no scars or bones but there were definitely muscles. I still had a small, slender build, but I no longer looked underfed. My lips were redder, and my eyelashes were exceptionally long. I also had remarkably high cheekbones and I was paler than before. My eyes were no longer covered by glasses and they seemed much bigger and brighter. I looked like a god, or a Veela apparently.

I quickly put my clothes on and Griphook led me to a cart, we went zooming down till we finally stopped at my vault. ‘We can give you a weightless pouch that is directly connected to your vault so you can access all your money without going to Gringotts, we can also provide signed cards for larger purchases.’ Griphook said.

I looked around the room and saw a brown leather bookbag lying at the back. I picked it up and asked to go to the Slytherin vault. When we got there, I picked up every book in the vault and stuffed them in the bag. Miraculously, they all fit, and the bag was not even heavier. I did the same with the Ravenclaw vault books and finally asked to go to the Emrys vault. The legacy of Merlin, my ancestor. I picked up all the books there, something that looked faintly like the time turner Hermione used last year, a deep blue egg and a wooden box that called to me.

After that Griphook took me to Ragnok’s office again. When I sat down Ragnok gave me that pouch that Griphook was talking about told me to feel my magic. I could not believe it, I felt so powerful and free. He told me that the portkey would always take me to Gringotts and back suggested that I got shopping, then I said goodbye and went to Twilfitt and Tatting’s.

………….

By the time I left Gringotts it was early morning on Saturday and Diagon Alley was almost completely empty. I opened the door to Twilfitt and Tatting’s and was greeted with an empty shop. I stood around, wondering if I should just leave and come back later, but just as I was about to leave an old woman and a young teenage boy, who could not be more then seventeen, came through the back.

‘Good morning young man,’ said the old women, ‘my name is Mrs Tattings, what can I help you with today?’

‘Um… can I have a full wardrobe with muggle and wizarding clothes, formal and informal, and some more Hogwarts robes, I’m in Gryffindor. I also need some dress robes.’

‘Of course, of course, let me just take some measurements and see what colours suit you. You have got lovely green eyes and beautiful long black hair. A very handsome and graceful young man, I am sure that we will be able to get just the right colours to have the girls falling all over you, just follow me young man.’

I blushed and realised that I had not put my glamour ring on yet. I also realised that the woman was right, I was a lot more graceful, it must be my Veela inheritance. Tape measures started flying all around me as they took measurement of everything, why did she need to measure the inside of the top of my thighs. We decided that emerald green, midnight and sapphire blue, crimson, pitch black and silver were the best colours for me. Mrs Tattings assured me that everything was made of the finest materials and silk.

‘We can also add warming and cooling charms so that you are always the right temperature and self-cleaning and ironing charms so that you do not need to bother worrying about cleaning them’ I agreed to all the charms and the robes would be ready to pick up an hour later.

I put my glamour ring on, and I got more quills, some more fancy ones, ink and parchment. I also got lots of notebooks to take notes.

I also went to Flourish and Blotts and got many new books about all the subjects, history especially, and wizarding culture. Diagon Alley was getting quite busy at that point, so I decided to go to the trunk store.

I got a trunk with six compartments; two library ones, one for illegal books and one for the books I got at Flourish and Blotts. One closet, one potions workspace and cupboard, one duelling room, one normal compartment, one study and a bedroom with a bathroom and kitchen

I had some spells added to it, one so that it will always stay the right temperature, the libraries and closet have endless space, I can shrink it with a touch of my wand, it will be lightweight, I chose my own passcodes for it, they were all in parseltongue with different words, and you can access all trunk compartments within the trunk. I chose a simple wooden trunk so that people do not suspect it, I have decided to keep this trunk hidden and still use my other trunk for my old things.

About an hour had passed since I got fitted for my clothes, so I made my way back to Twilfitt and Tatting’s to pick up the clothes. By now the streets were busier and there were more people in Twilfitt and Tatting’s, I went up to the counter and the boy handed me the clothes, they looked perfect. I quickly paid and made my way to the leaky cauldron to have some lunch.

Afterwards I made my way to knockturn alley, I was a bit worried, but I acted confident and covered my head. I was wondering around for a bit, looking for _wood and core_ when I saw an old bookstore that was called ‘Most ancient books most can’t read’ I walked in and was greeted by bookshelves upon bookshelves of books.

I saw some in Latin, Mermish, Gobbledegook, Ancient Greek and Gaelic. A few looked interesting, one was in the Veela language that I could read about half-Veela’s and Veela culture. I picked up quite a lot of books on Veela culture and heritage. I also picked up quite a few on wizarding culture and history. I was at the back, where lots of ancient books in obscure languages were, and saw some that at first had squiggly writing, but then I saw that I could read them. One said ‘parslemagic for parslemages’ I quickly picked up all the books written in parseltongue and walked to the counter to pay.

Then I _finally_ found _wood and core._ I walked in and was greeted by an old man. He took out a pile of different types of wood and told me to put my hand over them and tell him which one I felt a pull to. For some reason I felt a pull to two, blackthorn and pine. ‘No problem, it seems that you are destined to have two wands.’ He then took the other woods away and put different cores on the table. This time I knew what to do and closed my eyes and put my hand over the cores. Again, I felt a pull to two. ‘Thestral tail hair and Basilisk horn. The only known wand with thestral tail hair was elder wand, and the only known wand with a Basilisk horn was Salazar Slytherin’s wand itself.’

‘I will have these wands ready in half an hour, come back in half an hour and I will give you the wands.’

I walked away saw the same publishing company that published ‘most potente potions’ from second grade with the Polyjuice potion. I saw I sign with a magazine under it. The magazine showed all the different books Bourne offered and said that I could owl order it. I picked up the magazine, went to a potions store to get a few more potions and lots of potions ingredients, many of them quite rare, though I also got a lot of normal potions ingredients. After half an hour I made my way back to _wood and core_ to pick up my wands. When I got there, there were two wands lying on the counter.

The man reappeared and told me to try them out. First, I picked up the blackthorn wand, I felt so amazing and powerful and right. ‘Blackthorn and Basilisk horn, 12 inches and rather supple. This will be excellent for parslemagic and duelling and dark magic. It is an immensely powerful wand and the more you use it the more suited to your magic it will be.’ I decided that I would keep this wand hidden then. I picked up the pine wood and I felt right and completed, a shower of silver and emerald sparks came out of my wand. ‘Pine and thestral tail hair, 13 and a half inches and rather willowy, perfect for transfiguration, charms, potions and wordless magic. This wand also holds great power and it will work well for you.’

‘I offer wand holsters that can be invisible to others and the wand that you want will appear in you hand with a flick of your wrist.’ I decided to get the wand holster and told the man as much. I put the wands in the holster and paid the wandmaker before leaving. By now I was very tired weeing as I left for Gringotts last night. I used my portkey to get to the tunnel and went to my bedroom to get some much-needed rest before dinner. I quickly put on some of my Hogwarts robes, closed the curtains and set an alarm for dinner before having a nap.


	2. Lessons and the Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter, Harry will ask to start Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and he will find something in the chamber of secrets. Do not forget Dobby

I woke up just before dinner and made my way down to the great hall. I silently walked through the hall, ignoring the glares, sneers and whispered conversations about me being a cheat. I was going to sit down at the Gryffindor table before Ron said, ‘cheats and cowards don’t deserve a place at the table of Gryffindor’ I was shocked, sure they didn’t like me, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

I noticed that most of the Gryffindors seemed to be in agreement with Ron, even Hermione. How could they? One day I was their saviour and hero, the chosen one. The next day I am evil, and a cheat and they all hate me. Make a decision already. I got up and left the great hall without a word, but I did here the twins and Neville protesting, my only true friends it seemed.

I left the great hall and wondered what I was going to do to eat, then I remembered that Fred and George once told me that the map had the entrance to the kitchens. I quickly took out the marauders map and said, ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’ The ink spread over the map and I saw the entrance to the kitchens. I hurried down to the kitchens, tickled the pear and stepped in.

There were so many elves and they were all looking at me like I was some kind of prince. ‘Master Harry, master Harry, yous have come to visit Dobby.’ ‘Dobby?’ Dobby was here? He quickly explained how Dumbledore was paying him because he did not want to work for a noble family because they would treat him badly. He said that he wanted to be payed so that he would not become bonded to Hogwarts.

The I had an epiphany; Dobby could become my house elf. ‘Dobby, I have something profoundly serious to ask you, I don’t expect you to agree, but if you did, I promise that I would treat you well. Will you become my house elf?’

‘Master Harry Potter want’s Dobby’ He promptly burst into tears. Oh no. ‘Of course, Dobby would be honoured to work for master Harry Potter’ Thank merlin.

Then I saw another, drunk looking, house elf with dirty clothes. I vaguely recognized her. She was Bartimus Crouch’s house elf and her name was Winky.

‘Winky, I would be honoured if you also became a Potter house elf for me’

………….

After dealing with two overjoyed house elves, Dobby and Winky bonded to me. They started chanting something and I had to promise to look after them fairly ‘so mote it be’ Dobby and Winky were surrounded by golden light before it cleared away. They were both clean and sober, wearing toga like bed sheets with the Potter crest on it. I could also feel them, like they were connected to me, it must be the bond.

I asked them to continue to work at Hogwarts and that I would call them whenever I needed. I then proceeded to eat my dinner in the kitchens with my new house elves.

………….

I decided to start studying, I went to the library and started to read all the introduction books to the wizarding world and magical theory books. I did not believe that it was a mistake that I never got the books, Dumbledore purposefully stopped me from getting the books. No wonder I was doing so badly in class, the basic magical theory books explained magic that I had never understood before, now I could actually do magic probably without having no knowledge or blocks.

For the entire weekend I was just studying and doing homework in the library, I got up at 6 am, went to the kitchens and had a quick breakfast and then went straight to the Library. I needed to be in the Gryffindor common rooms by 10, so I usually came at 9:50, had a shower and went to bed to read for an hour.

Wherever I went people were glaring and hexing me, even the Gryffindor common rooms. Because of my absence of friends and Quidditch being cancelled I was able to devote all my time to study. I also learnt how to write probably with a quill. It was in a book about how to look after and use quills in the starter pack. I was able to write neatly for once.

By Monday I felt more prepared for the week. I got up at 6 and decided to go for a run around the school grounds. I was out of my shower and dressed for breakfast by 7. I went to the kitchens and then went to the library, classes started at 9. It was transfiguration first thing and I was the first on there. Professor McGonagall walked into the class and did a double take when she saw me without glasses. ‘Mr Potter, what happened to your glasses?’ ‘I had me eyes fixed up, I no longer need glasses’ Professor McGonagall led me into the room and I gave her my homework. It was two inches longer then necessary. I took my seat alone at the back of the class and took out my new notebook to take notes for transfiguration.

Once everyone was in the room Professor McGonagall said ‘today we are working on vanishing things, I do not expect any of you to get it today, this is O.W.L level magic but I thought that some of you would be ready for it today. Can anyone tell me something about vanishing charms’ Nobody put there hand up, not even Hermione.

I smirked and raised my wand. ‘Yes, Mr Potter’ ‘The vanishing charm was created in 1734 AD by a German witch called Valerie Butter, she created it because her home was getting full of useless objects and she wanted to easily get rid of them. Once vanished the object can be bought back, many witches and witches get mixed up with bringing something back that was vanished and conjuring it. To bring a vanished item back one must be thinking about the specific thing that was vanished, not just a closet, but the closet. Because the object was already once created, bringing a vanished object back is much easier then conjuring something. The incantation to vanish something is _Evanesco_ ’

The room was in silence from shock that I got the answer right. ‘Correct Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor’ said Professor McGonagall with a smile. The entire rest of the class, apart form Neville, glared at me with Ron and Hermione claiming that I was cheating.

After the class calmed down, we started practicing the wand movement and incantation on a match. I waved my pine wand and thought of vanishing the match, I did not even say anything, and it disappeared. I waved my wand again and it was back. Then I tried the same thing on my book, and it vanished, magic was so much easier without the blocks and with my new wand. After that I took out a transfiguration book and started reading. I could vanish it anyway. Hermione glared at me and said ‘just because you think you are so much better than us, doesn’t exclude you from class’ Then she turned around, put her hand up and shouted ‘Professor McGonagall, Harry isn’t doing anything’ Then she turned around and looked at me with a smug smile.

Professor McGonagall came to me and asked me ‘is this true?’ ‘No Professor, I already vanished the match so now I am reading’ ‘That is impossible Mr Potter, show me your incantation now’ I smirked and quickly waved my wand, remembering to say ‘Evanesco’ so that no one knew I could do it wordlessly. The match disappeared and then the book, then I brought them back. ‘Excellent work Mr Potter, I have never seen such skill and talent, 20 points to Gryffindor. The homework for this week will be 7 inches about the vanishing charm.’

I took out my parchment and began my homework.

After that it was herbology. I teemed up with Neville who seemed to be the only person, aside from the twins, who believed in me. Neville was a herbology prodigy. Between the two of us we got 50 points to Gryffindor in that lesson alone.

Throughout the next two weeks I kept answering questions correctly, getting the spells right first try, getting O’s on my homework and being praised by all my teachers, all my teachers bur Trelawny that is, she was a fraud who kept prophesising my death. Snape continued to hate me as well. On Friday I had potions, I was incredibly nervous, Snape did not like me at all, and he would claim that I was cheating again, but I was determined to try my best. Well my best with everyone throwing things into my cauldron.

I got to the classroom early and waited outside hoping that Snape would come soon. Then the Slytherins appeared, they were all wearing badges that had something written in luminous red letters; _Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

‘Like them, Potter?’ said Malfoy loudly. ‘And this isn’t all they do – look!’ He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished to be replaced by another one, which glowed green: _POTTER STINKS_

The Slytherins howled with laughter and all of them pushed the badges on their chest. Then the Gryffindors came with Ron and Hermione in the lead. They all also had badges on. They also pressed the badges and I was surrounded by Potter Stinks. Professor Snape came opened the door and saw everyone laughing at me whilst wearing the badges. I walked into the classroom and sat in the back alone. Neville had gotten hurt in charms earlier, I hoped that he would not wear the badge too.

I took out my notebook and quill, ready to ignore the students and listen to Professor Snape. He started the class asking me increasingly difficult questions about potions. He did this every class, like he was waiting for me to make a mistake, he never gave me points but Gryffindor had more then enough.

I started to make my potion, but it was going terribly with all the ingredients that were being thrown into my cauldron. Then a Hufflepuff came in and said that I was needed for the weighing of the wands, Snape did not want me to go but the boy insisted that I needed to go. ‘Very well, Potter, you have detention with me tonight at 6 to make the potion, I will tell you the homework then.’ ‘Yes sir’ I quickly vanished my potion and packed my things away.

I walked over all the legs that were stuck out to trip me over and went to the boy. Once I got to him, he pushed me over, hard. The entire class burst out laughing. He then asked for a Potter Stinks badge, he put it one and everyone in the room pressed it. I got up without a word and followed the boy to the room.

………….

Not only was it the weighing of the wands, but also photographs. When I went in a blond woman dragged me into a closet and started asking me questions. What the hell? Finally, she let me go and we started the photographs. After that Ollivander came in and started testing the wands. I did not really pay attention to him until it was my turn.

‘Mr Potter, your wand please.’ I took out my Pine wand, I could not use my Holly wand anymore, so I kept it in my trunk. When I handed it over, he seemed surprised? ‘I remember that you got a holly and phoenix feather wand from me, what happened to it?’ ‘It doesn’t work for me anymore; I got a new wand from a different wand maker.’

’13 and a half inches and rather willowy, pine wood, interesting. Pine is excellent for wordless magic and usually is suited for wizards who live long lives. I do not often use pine because of how rare it is that a wizard chooses pine. And the core, oh my merlin. Thestral tale hair. The only know wand with that core was the Elder wand. Your wand works fine and is rather new as well, only about a week old. How very curious’

………….

At 5:58 I was outside Professor Snape’s door, ready to knock any moment. The door flew open and I was greeted by a furious Snape ‘Come in Potter, you are allowed to be two minutes early. Sit down and begin the potion.’ I quickly took my potions equipment out and began, I had already gone through the potion and made notes on how to make it better. It was the perfect rosy pink colour 10 minutes early.

I cleared my throat nervously and murmured ‘Professor Snape, I finished the potion.’ ‘Speak up boy, I couldn’t hear you’ Snape said. I winced. Uncle Vernon calls me boy, and he was never nice to me. ‘Umm… I finished the potion sir.’

Snape got up, walked across the room and looked at the potion. ‘It seems that you did it well for once in your life, bottle it up and bring it to my desk. Your homework is 10 inches about poisons.

I quickly put the potion in a glass vile, brought it over to Professor Snape and left the room. I had started reading about warding and was working on a project to stop ingredients from going into my potion.

I went straight to bed and read about warding whilst making notes till midnight. I started Arithmancy after that and finally got to sleep and 3.

………….

As usual, I got up at 6, went for a run, did my work out and had a shower. I decided to go through the bag I got from the Potter vault and my new trunk today. When I came down for breakfast, I decided to give the Gryffindor table a try, the entire student population was looking at me snickering.

They were also all wearing the badges, they all pressed them when I walked in, I was surrounded by _POTTER STINKS!_ Well almost everyone, the other champions were not wearing them because they probably did not want to have a bad reputation, the Weasley twins were not wearing them either. Neither was Neville and a blond girl from the Ravenclaw table. I was shocked, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were also wearing them.

It was always like this, they either love me or hate me, why could not I just be normal, this was all Dumbledores fault! None of the teachers were really doing anything either, most of them probably wanted to wear them but they could not because it would be bloody unprofessional.

I turned on my heal and stormed out of the great hall, I was never forgiving my ex-friends for what they did, at least my best friends should have known that it was not me, how could they. I went to the kitchens and asked Dobby for the daily prophet. He handed it over and I understood why everyone was laughing at me, the bitch Skeeter. She just wrote a bunch of lies for publicity.

I left the kitchens, taking the newspaper with me, and wondered where I could go. The common room was out, and I did not particularly feel like going to an empty classroom or the library. And I was not going to go cry in the bathrooms like moaning Myrtle. MOANING MYRTLE! Of course. I could go to the chamber of secrets. At least if I went there then no one could follow me.

I bolted to the girl’s bathrooms and quickly hissed ‘open’ in parseltongue. The sink opened and I was met with a dirty slide, I just could not imagine Salazar Slytherin sliding down something. Hoping that it would work I hissed ‘stairs’ the slide became stairs and I hesitantly walked down them. The floor was still littered with bones, so I quickly vanished the bones and rocks that had caved in. I also cleaned the stairs, walls, ceiling and floor by saying ‘scourgify’ Then I lit the fires on the torches on the wall. It looked much cleaner and brighter already, I could get Dobby and Missy to come later and thoroughly clean this place up.

Now that there was light, and it was no longer dirty I could see a small door to my right. I opened it and went into a room like a lift. It took me down and I could see lots of Basilisk skin that had been collected over the years. This was probably worth thousands. Then I went back up and opened the door to the main chamber. The Basilisk was still dead, but it was not rotting like I expected, it looked perfectly preserved the chamber itself was also dirty so I quickly scourgified it and lit the torches.

Then I walked over to the Basilisk and petted it and hissed in parseltongue, ‘I am very sorry that I killed you, if I could I would bring you back, I vow on my magic’ I am not sure what brought me to say that but it felt fight. Then I pushed all my new magic into the Basilisk, loving the feel of all the power. It awoke.

………….

I stared at it and then I realised, I was staring into its eyes and not dying. The Basilisk said. ‘Who are you and how did you bring me back to life, you must be a descendent of master Slytherin if you are alive, you are my new master.’ ‘My name is Hadrian James Sirius Evans Potter and I am the heir of Slytherin. I am sorry that you died but I must ask you, please stay in the chamber and don’t kill or petrify anyone.’ I hissed back

‘Ok Master, my home is in the statue anyway and I am happy with it. If you ever need me just call me’ ‘Wait… I need your help; do you know anywhere where I could read and practice magic and go around the school?’ I asked desperately, maybe the ancient Basilisk could help me. ‘And what should I call you?’

‘My name is Alekos and yes there is a place. To your left there is a door that leads to a small antechamber, in the antechamber there are doors leading to Salazar Slytherin’s private study, library, potions room, potions cupboard, duelling room, storeroom, bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. He also has a copy of the Hogwarts library there. Every single book in the Hogwarts library is in the library, it had a spell put on it linking it to the library here. There is also a door to the secret passageways throughout the school. If you had ever looked, you would see that there are little stone carvings or paintings of snakes throughout the school, to open them you must use parseltongue and they have notice me not charms on them for when someone uses them. You can access the entire school with the passages.’ Then Alekos slithered to his home.

I felt elated, I could use Dobby and Winky for food and I had everything else I could possibly need. Salazar Slytherin truly was the greatest of the founders four.

I went to the Hogwarts library and was pleased to find lots of tables and armchairs in it, just like the original library. Salazar Slytherin’s private library was full of books on dark magic, pureblood etiquette and parslemagic. The kitchen had a dining room attached to it and the bedroom had the most comfortable bed in it. The bathroom had a huge bath in it, more like a pool, and the storeroom was full of dark magic objects. The potions room and cupboard were awesome, all the ingredients were perfectly preserved, some of them were extremely rare, and the potions room had so many different types of cauldrons, it even had a diamond cauldron for elixirs.

The duelling room had impressive wards on it with a duelling platform and dummies. His study was quite stylish, with a huge cherry wood desk and more books. Honestly, Salazar must have had more books the Rowena Ravenclaw. I opened my trunk that I had brought and took out the back in the potter vault. I took out all the books and put them in the secret library compartment in my trunk, and then took out the other things, there were a few quills and bits of parchment as well as the things I had picked up and a letter. The letter was from my mother saying that she loved me and that the bag was weightless, impossible to break and had unlimited space. She used it when she was in Hogwarts.

Then there was the blue egg, the wooden box, and the time-turner thing from the Emrys vault. I put the time-turner in the storage room and tried to open the lid to the wooden box, but it was impossible, I put that in the study to use later. At last there was the egg. It was a royal blue colour and was very warm, I felt a bond to it, like my house elves but different. I also put it in the study to use for a later date. Then I moved all my school supplies into my mother’s old book bag.

After that I started reading about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, they were just so interesting. I read for the entire weekend in the chamber. I had had Dobby and Winky clean the place up and I had practiced some potions as well. Dobby also brought me food throughout the weekend.

At the end of Sunday, I decided to leave all my important things down here, then no one could get to them. I put all my schoolbooks and homework in my mothers’ bag with the marauders map and invisibility cloak. I also decided to some of my new school robes to the Gryffindor dormitories. I also put my most recent Ancient Runes and Arithmancy books in my bag, if only I had chosen those subjects instead of divination, it was silly anyway and I would find no use of it in my later life. I wish I could switch subjects. That is it.

I quickly swung my bag over my shoulder and raced to Professor McGonagall’s office. I remembered to knock before barging in. ‘Mr Potter, what a pleasant surprise, I do not believe that I have seen you since Saturday morning, what do you want’ ‘Professor, I was wandering if I could drop divination and start taking private lessons for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I made a mistake choosing divination, I just did not want to do any work, but I have started reading about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and they seem remarkably interesting. Please Professor, I would do anything, I could do it in the mornings of evening and I would study extremely hard and do all my homework, I just want to fix my mistakes!’

Professor McGonagall seemed surprised to say the least, she looked completely shocked. ‘Well Mr Potter, usually I would say no, but your case is different, your grades have gone up immensely in the past two weeks and you seem to be working awfully hard. I can not promise anything, but I will see what I can do.’

Minerva McGonagall pov:

‘Thank you, Professor, you have no idea how much this means to me’ Then bowed to her before going to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Ever since Harry Potter had been chosen as a champion of the Triwizard tournament he had been acting odd, nobody was talking to him and usually Harry sat alone or paired with Neville when he needed to.

About two weeks ago he had started working ridiculously hard, his grades had shot up and whenever she asked him a question, he always gave a detailed response. His essays were much neater, and the writing format was much better, he also always did the magic correctly first time. The same was going on in all his other classes.

Then there were the badges. Everyone apart from the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom and the other champions were wearing them. The poor boy, there was nobody standing up for him. Then his attention had gone to his classwork and he was top of the year. It was amazing. But for now, I had a staff meeting to get to.

………….

Severus Snape pov:

It was yet another boring staff meeting that I was forced to go to and talk about all those dunderheads that I teach. How utterly boring. I made my way to the staff room and we started to talk about the 1st years. Then the 2nd years, then the 3rd years, and finally the 4th years. Professor Dumbledore asked ‘how is young mister Potter doing’ ever the favourites. ‘Mr Potter has started to make notes in class, hand in excellent essays and answer questions correctly. Although I do worry, he either works alone all the time or works with Neville Longbottom, all the other students are wearing those horrendous badges.’

‘Mr Potter always gets his charms perfectly done and pays attention; his grades have gone up tremendously’

‘Mr Potter is being shunned by his fellow Gryffindors, I do not know what to do, even his best friends are ignoring him. Instead of giving his time to his friends, he has put effort into his classes, he is a true transfiguration prodigy.’

‘Severus, how is he doing in your class?’ I scowled. ‘His written work and answers in class have also become high, but his practical potions work could be better. When he did his potions work after class alone, it was done perfectly, I believe this is because no one is throwing ingredients into his cauldron. He has also started giving me the respect that I deserved form the start’

Although I hate to admit it, his grades have gone up.

‘Albus, I have a question for you’ Minerva asked, ‘Mr Potter has expressed his desire to drop divination and start private lessons in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead. He really did seem to want it and he said that he had already started to read about both of them. He promised to work exceptionally hard so that he could do his O.W.L.’s in those subjects during his fifth year.’

‘Well, usually I would say no, but his grades have gone up, though he may do it only if his grades in class stay high, he is respectful to his teachers, and the professors have time.

‘I have the time to do it and I would be more than happy to privately tutor Mr Potter till his 5th year’ said Bathsheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor. ‘As would I’ exclaimed professor Septima Vector of Arithmancy.

‘Excellent, if you could tell me what periods you are free, I will stop of at the Gryffindor common room to tell Mr Potter’


	3. The Dark Arts, Ancient Runes & Arithmancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not make up new spells, so just imagine some dark spell that Harry uses when he practices. By the way, I can only write when imagination strikes, so odd timing for updates.

I went to the Gryffindor common room to be greeted by some of the students working on the badges. ‘Hey Potter, we’re working on the badges to instantly go onto _POTTER STINKS!_ when you walk past. It is pretty complicated to do the actual work, not that you would understand, seeing that you always cheat and play favourites. You really are just a cheating idiot who cries for his dead parents every night’

Everyone burst out laughing, the boy who said it was some seventh year that I had never paid attention to. People started jeering at me, and I looked around for the twins and Neville, but they were out of the common room. I decided to just ignore them, they were not my true friends and their opinion meant nothing to me. I went up to the dormitories and saw Neville lying on his bed.

‘Hey Harry, are you alright? I got worried when you were missing for the entire weekend.’ Neville said.

‘Yeah, I am fine, thanks for asking.’

‘Cool’

‘I need some time to myself, could you just leave me alone’ I felt a little bad for abandoning Neville like that, he really was a good friend, but I was feeling pretty bad after everyone in school hating me, I thought back to my meeting with professor McGonagall and hoped that I would be able to begin Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, hopefully I would be able to catch up and do my O.W.L.S in my 5th year, and with luck I would get better grades then Hermione. I was sure I was getting better grades then Hermione in all the classes we shared.

But definitely for defence against the dark arts. That reminded me, I wanted to research a bit about the dark arts, no wonder Tom Riddle became a dark lord if Dumbledore was always suspecting him of it, if everyone accuses me of being dark and evil, might as well live up to their expectations and research it a bit.

I took out my potions book and began notating what changes I should make to the potions there, professor Snape still hated me just as much, I needed to work even harder then all the other classes just so that I would be able to get good grades.

………….

The next day we had transfiguration first period. As usual, I aced through the work and took out my parchment to begin the essay that was for homework. ‘You can not do homework in class, practice your spell work, I know you would not have got it, even I can not do it yet.’ Hermione shrieked. I bit back a growl and transfigured my stick into a long, venomous snake. It looked around and hissed. ‘Where is the banshee, I am sure I heard one. Ah… is that a bird’s nest I see’ it said whilst looking at Hermione’s hair.

I bit back a laugh and said calmly to Hermione ‘Look, I did it, just like that. Seems like I am better than you. Oh, the snake said that your hair looks like a bird’s nest and that you sounded like a banshee’ With that I transfigured my snake back into a stick and continued to write my essay.

‘Mr Potter, if you could see me after class, we need to talk about your grades and classes’ professor McGonagall said. Hermione looked smug; she must have thought that I was going to be told of. ‘Of course, ma’am’ I answered back. Maybe it was about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

At the end of class I stayed back and I asked, ‘so can I drop Divination for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?’

‘We have decided that you may, on the assumption that your grades in all you classes stay high, you work hard with the extra tutoring, and you are respectful and thankful to your new teachers, Here is your new schedule Mr Potter, the books you will need are on this list, owl order them afterwards. I also suggest you go to Trelawny herself to tell her you are leaving the class, now of with you, I have essays to mark.’ Was I imagining it, or did Professor McGonagall really just smile?

‘Of course, professor, and thank you very much, you have no idea how much this means to me.’ With that I left the classroom and went to the owlery to order the books. I had tutoring 3 times per week for two hours for both the classes. They both had one on Saturday and two others during the week. With all the tutoring, I was sure I was going to be able to beat Hermione.

………….

I climbed up the stairs to the divination tower one last time to say goodbye. Trelawny was not in there, so I picked up my things, put them in my bag, and waited.

‘Harry Potter, I was wondering when I was going to see you, I have seen that you wish to leave my class.’ I already had had enough of her. ‘Yes, I am leaving and not coming back, you already knew this because the other teachers told you, I would say see you around, but I won’t.’ I said in a sharp voice, then a turned on my heel and left the divination tower for the last time. 

………….

Today was it, my first Ancient Runes lesson, I was going to have Arithmancy tomorrow, it was with Professor Babbling and I had all my Ancient Runes books with me. I knocked on the door and it flew open and I was face to face with kind but smart looking women, apparently, she had been in Ravenclaw when she was younger.

‘Good evening Harr, may I call you Harry?’ I nodded in response, ‘good evening, I am going to be privately tutoring you in Ancient Runes until you are up to par with your grade level, I expect you to work hard so that you can have your O.W.L.’s done at the same time. To test what you have already studied I am going to give you an easy test, this is just to find out what you know already, I don’t expect you to have learnt anything really, but I want to see where to start. Also, I will be grading you, I will give you graded essays and tests, just like any other class, Professor Vector will be doing the same. As I am sure you know, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy work closely together, and we will sometime have joint projects for you. Now, here is your test, you may start.’

The test was pretty hard, but Professor Babbling seemed impressed. I would have had my first Divination class of the week tomorrow, and Ron was going to be in for a surprise, I had agreed to keep my new classes private from the school, the students were probably going to think that I was a lazy idiot. Just wait till they saw the grades I was getting.

The badges were still around and Hagrid seemed pretty unsure around me, he said that he didn’t believe I put my name in the cup, but he was still very distant and not as friendly as usual, at least he believed me and wasn’t wearing a badge.

I could also understand what the French and Bulgarian students thought of me, most of them thought that I was a cheater and just wanted more fame, but they did not go out of their way to be mean to me and make my life miserable.

All the Hogwarts students hated me, I started to use what pureblood etiquette I knew to stay polite but aloof from people, Neville was nice, but he was still friends with the other boys, I usually worked alone when I could. At potions people were always throwing things into my cauldron, but I found some ward stones my mother made to have things thrown into my cauldron to hit a barrier and go to the cauldron of the person who threw the ingredients into my own. I t also contained explosions, just in case.

The hallways were also full of hexes aimed at me and Potter Stinks badges. Because of the hexes, I was always jumpy. I had CONSTANT VILIGANCE as Moody liked to say. The map was also very useful, I could check if people where there when I came out of my tunnels. I was always the last to class and the first to leave, and always keeping the map and invisibility cloak on me. Salazar’s passages were dead useful, I could go everywhere and anywhere, not that I needed to go to many places, just the classrooms.

………….

One day I decided to go through some of the basics of dark magic, I was not turning evil or anything, I was just generally interested. Where did dark magic come from? I went to Salazar’s personnel library and found, _dark magic theory and history for beginners,_ there was no author. It was a very thick book with a black leather cover. I cracked it open and started reading.

………….

I was shocked. My entire life had been a lie. Dark magic was not evil, it was all about intent and your core. Apparently, there are two types of ways to get a particular core affinity. You were born with it or you started using that type of magic a lot. There was a dark and light lord every century and you would feel the pull to serve under the lord of your affinity, it was just magic.

There was a dark spell for wingardium leviosa and lumos. People used to be judged by what they did with the magic, not what magic was used. But now dark magic was banned, and it was all because of Dumbledore.

You could kill someone by using wingardium leviosa on a rock and dropping it. Dark magic was not all about killing people or doing bad things, that was only the unforgivables, which aurors were aloud to use. Aurors were aloud to use dark magic, but wizards with a natural dark core affinity were not. And Hogwarts only taught light magic since Dumbledore had started his reign. If you went through Hogwarts, you would probably come out with a light core.

And I bet on my magic that Dumbledore was the light lord. He was training all the students to be good little light soldiers for him. He was lying to them. Magic created dark and light magic to balance each other out, so that it would never all be light or dark. Merlin Emrys was a Slytherin and the first light lord. And Morgana Le Fey was the first Light Lady, she practiced healing magic, which was light magic.

I had been manipulated by Dumbledore my entire life, Expecto Patronus was light magic that Dumbledore had me practicing for an entire year. He was the master Slytherin, he had a position of great power and manipulated everyone around him. He was always so against Slytherin when he was one himself.

Innocent eleven-year-olds were sorted into a house, and if it was Slytherin, they were instantly evil. If they were told for seven years of their life that they were dark and evil, no wonder that they turned out with dark affinities and were bitter against the other houses.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang did not have different houses, they did not split students up and tell a fourth of them that they were evil.

Hell, Beauxbatons taught only neutral magic and left the light and dark magics to the student’s families. Dark magic was not banned in most of the world, it was just magical Britain, we had fallen so far.

And Durmstrang taught neutral magics until the end of 2nd of year, you could choose dark or light magic as an extra class aside from your normal classes. Most of Lord Voldemort’s reasons were correct. Muggles had advanced science now and they might try to kill us if we told them about us, the witch hunts were a prime example of that.

Dark magic was not bad, it was all about intent. Dark magic could be used to save someone’s life whereas light magic could be used to kill someone in a very painful fashion. And all the things about pureblood traditions and blood traitors, that was all true. The traditions went back thousands of years and they were the basis of wizarding culture, but then muggleborns came along and tried to change the traditions to suit themselves.

The blood traitors encouraged that. It was not a muggleborn that the purebloods hated, it was muggleborns who just found out about the wizarding world and never tried to learn the traditions, the people who thought that they knew everything and were better then the purebloods when they just found out about the wizarding world.

It was people who tried the ancient wizarding traditions to suit themselves and instantly came to the conclusion that dark magic was evil. It was the people that muggles deserved to find out about our world and thought that they could trust the muggles to accept us and carry on with life. Most of the dark’s ideals were actually correct. Some where not, of course, things like killing innocent muggles because they might find out, I think that the muggles should be left alone and completely in the dark about us. I also was against killing muggleborns who had yet to read about the traditions and thinking that purebloods were better than half-bloods or muggleborns.

Half-bloods were usually the most powerful wizards; myself, Dumbledore, Merlin, Tom Riddle. All these wizards were half-bloods and a lot more powerful than the average wizard.

………….

Today I was going to try out some dark magic, nothing like the unforgivables, but still dark magic. Down in the chamber, there were no ghosts or paintings to report to Dumbledore and there were no wards to detect dark magic, I was completely safe. Also, the only other person who could access the chamber of secrets was Tom Riddle, and I highly doubted that he would come down here, find me, and take me to Dumbledore.

I took out my blackthorn wand for the first time and felt the rush of the new wand. It was a bit shorter than my pine wand and not bendy. I took a deep breath, calming myself using the occlumency I had been practicing recently. (I had an affinity to occlumency and legilimency, that made it very easy to practice mind magics and I was getting rather good at both of them. Part of occlumency was calming the mind, forgetting about everything else and focusing on one thing, occlumency could be very useful for learning new magic, especially dark magic.)

I muttered the incantation under my breath and to my surprise, it worked. I felt such a thrill running through my body, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, the feeling was utter bliss and paradise.

I quickly stopped and decided that it was enough for today, I did not want to get addicted.

………….

Today was care of magical creatures and Hagrid was not meeting my eye, he had not been his usual self around me lately, but there was something odd going on, I could almost say that he looked guilty. He told us to start looking after the blast-ended-skrewts, but then mount Ron decided to come over.

I groaned and turned around. ‘What do you want Ron?’ He had Dean and Seamus standing beside him. ‘You were not at divination today, Trelawny said that you left the class. Now you are only taking care as an extra class, how pathetic. Have you finally come to the realisation that we are better than you and that you are an idiotic, cheating scum-bag?’

‘I left Divination for my own reasons that do not concern you, you can think whatever you like, whatever helps you sleep better at night.’

I turned on my heel and went over to Hagrid, it hurt that my former best friend was being so mean to me. ‘Hey Hagrid, I could not help but notice that you seem kind of jumpy and upset, is anything going on?’ I was generally curious.

Hagrid shifted on his feet and would not meet my eyes, a clear form of lying. ‘I really shouldn’t be te’ing yer this, Harry. Yer shou’ go dow’ the forbidden forest, yer task is there, an’ don’t go tel’ing an’one I told yer this Harry, bu’ I don’t want yer to die.’

So, the first task, I wonder what it was, I planned to down and check later this evening.

…………..

It was twelve thirty and I was going to sneak down to the forbidden forest to find out what the first task was. I put on my cloak, took out the marauders map and snuck out the Gryffindor common room using the snake passageways, this way the fifth, sixth and seventh years would not see the portrait open on its own accord.

I came straight out of the passage at the end of the castle, they really did take me anywhere. I snuck down to the forbidden forest. I cast a silencing charm on my feet so that no one would hear me and saw lights in the distance. I went to the lights and saw four dragons lying over a clutch of eggs. A Common Welsh Green, a Swedish short snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horn Tail.

Dragons. My task was dragons. Not just any dragons, nesting mothers. How the hell was I supposed to survive this. The task was in three week and I needed to get past dragons.

I inched closer and saw that the Common Welsh Green was awake. ‘What is going on, my babies need to be home and I have been brought here to this new place to do who knows what.’ To my surprise, I could understand the dragon. I was different to the snakes, but more like the same language in a different but similar dialect.

‘Hello, my name is Harry’ I tentatively said. ‘A speaker, I have never met a speaker before, hatchling. ‘Go to sleep, you are going to go back home soon’

Then I bolted out the forest.

………….

I was back in the chamber pacing around in the study, I had my plan, I just needed it to have a back up plan. I decided that I would learn charms to block fire and the summoning charm to get the egg.

I hurriedly made notes on fire-blocking charms and went into the passageways to get to charms. I sat down at the back of the class and heard Professor Flitwick announce that we were doing the summoning charm today, perfect.

‘Now who can tell me what the incantation for the summoning charm is?’ Nobody raised their hand, not even Hermione, and Professor seemed ready to tell us when I put my hand up. ‘Mr Potter’

‘The incantation of the most commonly used summoning charm is _Accio_ and the wand movement is the Ancient Greek letter Omega. The problem with _Accio_ is that you need to wait for the object to come to you, and if there is a ward a wall blocking it the object cannot come to you.’

‘Excellent explanation Mr Potter, now lets all practise the wand movement and incantation, once ready, summon the pillows across the room to you.’

I silently summoned the pillow and then sent it back. Then I tapped my wand against some parchment, my quill and ink to make it fireproof. ‘You need to actually do the class work Harry; you cannot just sit there tapping things because you answered one question correctly.’ That was Hermione, obviously.

I just sighed and said ‘Accio’, summoning the pillow perfectly. ‘Very good, very good Mr Potter, take 10 points to Gryffindor and you are exempted from the homework.’ I smiled at Hermione whilst she let a frustrated sigh out.

The task was tomorrow, and no way was I not concentrating on making sure my fireproof spells were not up to scratch. I considered telling the other champions and decided that it would be unfair if I was the only one who knew about the dragons. Damn my Hero complex.

The easiest person to get to would be Krum, he was always sulking around in the library. After charms was over, I went to the library and quickly found Krum at the back. I went over to him and decided that this was the time to use my Bulgarian.

‘ _Krum, the first test is dragons. There are four, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish short snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horn Tail. They are all nesting mothers and we will each have to face one of the dragons to steal a golden egg from it. Good luck._ ’

He did not look surprised about the dragons, although he did look surprised about the Bulgarian, he answered back in Bulgarian. _‘You speak Bulgarian’_ I nodded in answer, _‘thank you for the tip Harry Potter’_

Next I needed to get Cedric’ attention. But I would never be able to get to Cedric alone. I quickly found Cedric on the map and stood at the entrance of one of the parseltongue tunnels, hidden from view. When Cedric passed, I quickly grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him in, pining him against the wall.

My face was inches away from his beautiful face and I blushed, quickly pulling myself away. Where were these thoughts coming form, I liked girls, I was not gay. ‘Harry, where I we, what are you doing?’ Cedric seemed a little panicked. ‘I needed to get you away from your friends, I know what the first task is. It is dragons. There are four, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish short snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horn Tail. They are all nesting mothers and we will each have to face one of the dragons to steal a golden egg from it. Good luck.’ With that I pushed him out of the tunnel.

I sighed, his body felt so warm and firm against mine. What? No! I was not gay. I shook my head and checked my map for Fleur. She was sitting by the lake with some other French girls. I quickly made my way to the lake and saw her doing some homework and laughing. It was interesting, I could appreciate her natural beauty, but I did not become a stumbling puddle of idiocy and hormones around her. Not that I was complaining of course, it was, after all, to my benefit.

‘Mademoiselle Delacour, may I have a moment of your time?’

Fleur looked up, surprised, probably because I was not eying her and stuttering because of her Veela magic and beauty. The other girls seemed reluctant, but Fleur quickly told them in French that it was ok. She got up and I bowed to her, offering her my arm so that I could lead her further away from her friends. She was still looking at me suspiciously though.

I decided to get this over with and speak in French, _‘Mademoiselle Delacour, I have recently found out that the 1 st task is dragons, we will each pick a dragon and steal a golden egg from it. The dragons are all nesting mothers and they will think that you are stealing one of their own eggs, I suggest you treat them with great caution. The dragon breeds are as follows, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish short snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horn Tail. Do not fear, I have already told Diggory and Krum about them, good luck.’ _

Then I gave her a little bow and went on my way, Fleur still seemed surprised, it could be about the nonefficient Veela magic, my French or the fact that I told her about the dragons, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is gay, but he will need a date for the yule ball. Should he meet Luna and take her as friends, or should he take Fleur to shock everyone and so that she can have a good night without a guy drooling over her?  
> Also, should Harry make up with Snape and the other Slytherins?  
> Will Rita Skeeter listen in and out Harry as gay to the world?  
> Please write your answers in the comments so I can write the next chapter as soon as poss


End file.
